The Prince and the Pacifist
by cat-in-the-hat755
Summary: What will happen when Prince Zuko has to help a girl who really wants nothing to do with the ongoing war? Meanwhile, Aang rushes to learn other bending techniques before the meteor arrives. Just read it and give it a try!


**I do not, never have, or never will own any aspect, character, or related items of Avatar. I only own the one OC in this fanfic.**

**I have never done a fanfic before, so feel free to make any comments you wish, good or bad (hopefully good ) Ok, here we go!**

**Chapter 1**

Prince Zuko stood on the deck of his ship, feet apart and firmly planted, hands clasped behind his back. This was his usual stance taken when he was hot on the trail of Aang—the 12 year old Avatar who constantly succeeded in evading Zuko's grasp at every attempted capture. But this time, the young prince had a good feeling he would catch his prize. He knew exactly where the pint-sized air bender was heading…

"Zuko! Come join us for some lunch!" came the raspy voice of ex-General Iroh, who also happened to be the Prince's uncle. He was somewhat…kooky, but he taught Zuko everything he knew about fire bending, and was quite talented at it himself.

"Well, what are you just standing there for? Hurry up. We're having fish…"

Zuko sighed heavily and spun around to face his elder. "Uncle, we have fish just about every night. We're in the middle of the _ocean_."

"Yes, but fish is a favorite of mine, nephew, so lunch is an exciting ordeal for me," replied Iroh with a wide smile.

_So is breakfast and dinner, then_, thought Zuko. He accompanied his uncle into the interior of the ship and down into the galley where some of the other crew members and soldiers were already digging into a steaming pot of foul smelling gruel. He was about to ask if the fish used in the meal was still fresh when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"Didn't we finish off the last of the sea bass this morning?"

"Yes, we did," answered Iroh, who was busy spooning the fishy, yellow substance into his own bowl.

"Then where did the fish come from to make _this_ stuff?" demanded Zuko.

"I had a few men do some fishing earlier today and they caught a new batch for lunch," replied Uncle matter-of-factly. He blew on a hot spoonful of stew and had it halfway to his mouth before Zuko slapped the utensil out of his hand and sent it clattering across the floor.

"DON'T EAT THAT! EVERYONE STOP EATTING!" shouted the prince as he dumped the contents of his uncle's bowl back into the large pot. All the men halted what they were in the midst of doing and stared at the irritated 16 year old.

"Are you all insane?" he yelled at the onlookers. "The fish in these waters are poisonous! Hello! The striped-tailed flounders! Anyone who eats them gets horrendously sick!"

Everybody in the room stared at him four a few seconds like he were speaking a foreign tongue. Then, as if on cue, everyone that was previously eating ran out of the galley clutching their bellies and moaning; some were even slightly green…

Zuko groaned in fury and exasperation. "Imbeciles," he muttered and glared at this uncle who seemed mildly surprised. "This is all your fault! You just _had_ to have your fish, and now over half my crew are going to be blowing chunks for a week!"

"Well, I'm afraid we cannot all be experts in marine biology, Prince Zuko," Iroh replied in a calm manner.

"Whatever…What are we going to do now? All my navigators and crew are incapacitated with violent diarrhea by now!"

"Do not get flustered. We will simply have to get them some medicine, won't we?"

"Yes, Uncle. I have gallons of antidote in my quarters for just such an occasion." Zuko rolled his fiery eyes.

"We will have to stop by a nearby house of healing," replied Iroh stiffly. He was getting a smidge agitated with Zuko's temperament, and began to leave the room.

"And where are you going now?"

"To change our course!" Iroh called over his shoulder. "Northeast from here is a large island, and there we will find some medicine."

"Fine, I hope you're right," said Zuko and also left the galley with is uncle. The sound of several people retching could be heard from up on deck…

A couple of hours later, Zuko could see a rocky island coming up in the distance. Through his telescope he could see the terrain was somewhat mountainous. The right side of the isle seemed uninhabited. A large mountain separated it from the left side of the island which had a little bit of foliage and was thriving with the evening life of a town—an earth bender town.

Zuko lowered his telescope, and scrunched up his eyes in the glaring evening sun as he gazed at their destination. "I don't think we're going to draw out the welcome committee…at least not the pleasant one," he said to his uncle who was steering at the helm.

"That will not be a problem, Zuko. We're not going to the village."

The Prince looked at his uncle quizzically. "Then where…"

"The house is on the other side of the island where it is not so…crowded. Have some patience; we will be there in no time. Maybe the healer will even have some herbal tea I can purchase…"

In the next half hour, Zuko's ship was docked on the rocky shore of the island, out of sight of the Earth Bender village. He, Iroh, and the rest of the men disembarked, and stood in the fading sunlight.

"Up there," pointed Iroh. He gestured to a crude path that wound its way up a slope to a large one story building. Smoke was emitting from its stone chimney and the flickering light of candles could be seen coming from a couple of windows. "Shall we?" asked Iroh, and led the way up the passage with Zuko. Those who were sickly trudged behind at a slower pace. As the fire benders approached the entrance to the building, they noticed had a faint scent of fragrant herbs wafting from it. Iroh knocked loudly upon the heavy stone door and awaited a response. From inside, he and Zuko could hear quick, light footsteps approaching. Then the portal flung open.

In the entrance stood a slim young girl, about the same age as Prince Zuko himself. She was clad in the usual, dark green Earth Kingdom garb, which made her already fair skin seem even paler. She gazed at her visitors in awe with large brown eyes framed in long curled lashes. It wasn't everyday that a horde of Fire Nation soldiers appeared on your doorstep.

"Hello," she said slowly, her eyes scanning the strangers before her. "Can I help you?"

Prince Zuko looked back her before answering right away. He had to admit she was quite pretty, but it was no big deal. He had seen other lovely girls before. "My crew has eaten poisonous fish," he said forthright, gesturing to the crowd behind him. "They need medicine."

"Oh, I see!" replied the girl. "Then you've come to the right place. This is the local house of healing."

"Good. I'd like to speak to the healer in charge, then."

"You _are_ speaking to her."

Zuko and Iroh each raised an eyebrow at this tidbit of information. "You, young lady, are the principal healer?" Iroh asked skeptically.

"Yes sir," said the girl, switching her eyes to the old man. "The only healer, in fact. My name is Lenka, and though I may be young, I have studied the art of healing for almost all my life. I am more the capable of administering a simple antidote to your crew. They ate the striped-tailed flounder, I assume?"

"Correct," said Iroh.

"Well, if you're willing to stay the night, your men will be good to go by tomorrow afternoon. There are plenty of beds in the back." She gestured to the interior of the house.

Zuko and Iroh looked at each other and nodded. "Alright," said the prince and stepped across the threshold.

"Wait!" exclaimed Lenka and pushed back on Zuko's chest to keep him from entering. He narrowed his eyes, clearly peeved at this girl's reluctance to let him in. "What?"

Lenka took in a breath as if gathering up the nerve to say something. "You are from the Fire Nation, aren't you? You are all soldiers…I must have your word that you will not attack the village on this island!"

"Excuse me?" Zuko didn't care much for the idea of making silly promises to some girl, especially if she was telling what he can and cannot do.

"Look, I may look as though I am only loyal to the Earth Tribe," continued Lenka, who unconsciously twiddled with a lock of her waist-length auburn hair, "but as a healer, I have no discrimination against any of my patients. It's my duty to help _all_ in need, but I will not allow for senseless bloodshed and wreckage. I will be happy to heal your sick, but I ask in return that afterwards you leave this island in peace."

Prince Zuko glared back into Lenka's deep brown eyes for a few seconds. It's not like he had much of a choice than to agree. Without a capable crew, his ship wouldn't be going anywhere fast and he needed to catch up with the Avatar as soon as possible. Besides, he had no business with the neighboring town anyways. "Fine," he grumbled. "You have my word." With that, he and the others entered the house.

**So, whacha think? Don't forget to review! **


End file.
